When Misunderstanding Gone Severe
by bleedingRose11
Summary: Hermione recieved a love letter from a secret admirer. Ron expects Harry to know who it was Well, I'm thinking of a guy, it might be... oh c'mon Harry you know who!... And DISASTER began when Harry got the wrong idea, rated K for a bit of swear words


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

"Do I make myself clear Potter?!" Snarled Snape through clenched teeth, his patience was wearing thin now and his face was as white as sour milk. Harry merely smiled mechanically yet with a little touch of mock and said, "I perfectly understand"

"_Sir"_ said Snape but Harry said, "There is no need to call me _sir, _sir!"

That done it, sour Snape had failed to keep his cool, he reached for a potion's text book and sent it hurling towards Harry's head, which apparently missed by millimetres and toppled a shelf of empty glass bottles and vials sending it crashing down. Harry stood there and looked pitifully towards the exasperated Snape, "Oh dear, you can't blame me this time, well you know it's late and I'll get back to my common room, good night" and without forgetting, "Sir"

Harry's school robe swished as he made a turn towards the door, a second later, Snape yelled, "POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!" but Harry didn't take notice, or at least, didn't care. It was not in his schedule to be in a detention at Saturday evening with the least favourite teacher. Sure he blamed it on Malfoy for framing him, using polyjuce potion casting hexes and jinxes at a first year, but Harry couldn't care less.

Harry marched up the steps to his common room and mumbled, "_Tape Worm" _The portrait of the fat lady swung the door open. Harry sat down on the velvet armchair and stared into the fireplace his eyes enjoying the bright flame. The brightness made Harry feel drowsy, he felt as if his head lost it's weight. Drowsier…drowsier…drowsier…

Just when Harry was about to fall into a dreamless nap, "PSSSSSSSST, Harry" whispered a voice behind him which sounded like none other than, "Ron… can't you just call me normally?!" hissed Harry. But the red haired clueless boy looked as if he was going to throw up, his face purple. Ron whined, "Harry…"

"What?!" Harry whispered sharply. Ron points at Hermione who was sitting on a chair, her cheeks were dim red and she was smiling widely. Ron and Harry could hear her exhale for 5 seconds.

"Oh… so what's with her? I've been trying to guess I don't now Harry, maybe she's jinxed" muttered Ron. Harry slapped his fore head and hissed, "It's called a person in love… I think Hermione's right about that you have the emotional range of a teaspoon…"

Ron nodded as if things were just starting to make sense with a big long 'OoooH' that made his face look dumber than it had been. Suddenly a voice from behind said, "Hello Harry, back from detention?"

"Oh Hermione… yea, it was horrible! Snape forced me to drink flobberworm mucus! I-" Harry stopped dead as his face screwed up and look as if he wanted to puke…again. "Harry!" cried Ron and Hermione together. Harry inhaled and exhaled "I'm okay… I'm okay. Hey Hermione, Ron told me that you're… in love?"

Hermione laughed and said, "Yes Harry because of these" Hermione took out a piece of paper and showed it to Harry and Ron which was written:

_You might not know me Hermione, _

_But for all these years gone by, I've been observing your beautiful face_

_Your smile is innocent like an angel. I've never seen someone so special_

_You do stand out among the girls and you're smart too, each day my love had been growing. You know Hermione, there are many girls in the world, but, my eyes see only you._

_Love, Your Secret admirer_

"Well…"Began Ron abashed. "A secret admirer, well good luck finding the guy Herm" said Ron.

"Those are pretty sweet words 'mione." Commented Harry saying what ever he can think of right now.

Hermione said, "Well this guy doesn't seen to be fooling around, I think he's quite serious."

Ron flushed oddly and said, "Really? I think he's just trying to get you to love him, and when you go to him he won't approve you at all!"

Well, you and your emotional range of a teaspoon!" Said Harry and Hermione unexpectedly together, then Hermione sobbed and shouted at Ron, "Ron! Why do you always ruin everything?! WAAAAAAAAH!"

"Women" Muttered Ron, and then he said, "Hey Harry… who do you reckon would send a love letter to 'Mione?"

"Dunno Ron I have no idea," Said Harry dully. But then a shadow cast over Ron's face, "Harry, I think I have someone in mind…" He said in a voice Harry could barely hear. "Well? Who is it?" asked Harry.

Ron bent closer to his ears, his tone dead serious, "Well, I dunno how to tell you Harry, well… you know who."

As if hit by a huge chemical truck Harry's eyes widened in shock and his mouth was opened wide open. His reaction was not like someone who had taken a hot gossip, but as if a world impact event had happened. Harry wouldn't believe it, he couldn't but he couldn't stop thinking of them going out. Harry hissed, "Ron! Are you mad?! You sure it's him?!!!"

Ron nodded madly and said, "Yes, Yes Harry! I'm sure! I think I found the guy snogging her, well though I only saw them walking together…"

Harry could not believe his ears, did Ron even know what he's saying?! "But R-Ron! Are you 100 percent sure!?" Harry stammered. "What's wrong with you?!" asked Ron.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?!?" Roared Harry so loud Ron actually jumped. "Harry ma'man! Chill out-"

"CHILL OUT!? CHILL OUT MY FACE! HOW CAN YOU TALK CALMLY WHEN THE MOST EVIL GUY IS SNOGGING OUR 'MIONE!!?" Roared Harry again. Ron looked shocked, then he smiled mischievously and said, "Aaaah… I see, you like Hermione don't you Harry? That's why you're so angry, don't worry mate your secret is safe with me!"

"I EXCPECT YOU WOULD REACT THE SAME IF SOMEONE TOLD YOU THIS!!!" Yelled Harry, ready to throw something at Ron. "Whoa! Man you can just ask the guy if you object-"

"Ask _him?! _He'd kill me before I even say anything!" bellowed Harry but Ron merely laughed, "Oh come on, what can he do-"

"Somebody knock some sense out of him, before I go mad!" Yelled Harry so loud everyone turned their heads. Seamus Finnigan approached them, "Wus' goinon?"

Ron whispered something in his ear and Seamus looked stunned, "Whoa! Nice pairing, Hey Harry, Hermione's got a nice taste for guy-"

"THIS IS MADNESS!!" Yelled Harry, but Seamus and Ron bellowed, "THIS, IS LOOOOVE!" But Harry didn't listen; he had already dashed out of the common room.

He ran with all his might, wand at his fist _I must inform the headmaster, before Hermione dies!_

It seemed as though nothing could stop him now but then WHAM! Harry hit a solid object and fell, his glasses askew. Then to his horror he saw a man with long greasy black hair and hooked nose. "Going somewhere Mr.Potter?" Said the man.

Harry looked up, "SNAPE!" He shouted out of instinct. "Professor Snape Harry, and don't say my name in an ungratefully way."

Harry hadn't the time to explain, he tried to dash past him but strong arms caught him. "You owe me an explanation, and this is way past bedtime 10 points from Gryffindor-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT POINTS!! SOMEONE'S LIFE IS IN DANGER!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "In danger, and who would that be?" he asked. Harry immediately shouted, "Hermione! I've got to go and tell Dumbledore! Now get out of the way!"

Harry tried to push past him but Snape wouldn't let Harry go, "Granger?! What happened to her?" asked Snape calmly, yet stern. Harry started to lose patience, "I don't have time, I need to see Dumbledore!"

"POTTER! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO LOSE HOUSE POINTS, EXPLAIN WHAT'S HAPPENED!" Bellowed Snape but Harry didn't care, "Since when do you care about Hermione! Let me go!-"

"No! You will explain to me! Or I shall put you to detention!" Snarled Snape. Harry took a deep breath and pulled Snape's head close to his ear and whispered something. After hearing what's heard, Snape stared icily to Harry. "Detention on Wednesday night 8:00 PM! Make Sur-"

"Professor! You've got to believe me! Please!" Begged Harry. Snape merely sneered at him and said, "For your information Potter The headmaster had left Hogwarts to attend a meeting at the Ministry, Wednesday night 8:00 PM precise." He left Harry desperate and helpless.

_If I no one trusts me then I'll make sure I find him! _But Harry didn't know where to look, he could be anywhere. Then an idea occurred to Harry _Of course! The Forbidden Forest! _

Harry ran all the way from Hogwarts grounds all the way to the Forbidden Forest where he found nothing but trees. He looked desperately for Hermione, "HERMIONEEE!" He bellowed but no reply. Then he shouted, "YOU COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF You STUDENT SNOGGING YOU!!" but screaming was useless, and he knew his friend had died.

"HER-MY-OWN-KNEEEEEEEEEE! HER-MEE-OWWNEEE!! WHY?! FIRST IT'S MY PARENTS, THEN SIRIUS, THEN YOU!"

Tears leaked from his eyes, he would never forgive him, ever.

_You're weak Harry! _ Whispered a voice in his ear.

_And I'm going to kill-_"Protego!" Harry screamed automatically. The dark figure approached him and laughed maniacally. "Do you think you can kill me Harry?! What are your last words?"

"RELEASE HERMIONE FROM THE IMPERIOUS CURSE! STOP MAKING OUT WITH HER YOU NOSELESS BALD PIECE O' SHITT!!"

Somewhere out there, Bellatrix went hyper and Voldemort went duuuuuh.

"….WTF?!" muttered Voldemort. Harry screamed, "BEFORE HERMIONE FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU STINKING NOSELESS…"

"NOSELESS AM I?! I'LL MAKE YOU NOSELESS!" Screamed Voldemort, then he continued, "AND WHY WOULD I MAKE OUT WITH A MUDBLOOD?! WHAT AM I A SLUT?!

Harry looked stunned, "But Ron said, Harry I think Hermione's secret admirer is…well…you know who"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Roared Voldemort and a jet of green light struck Harr-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" Harry screamed as he woke up from his nightmare, he got himself entangled in the bed curtain and fell onto the carpet.

Immediately, everyone in the boys dormitory woke up. Ron was very much exasperated, "Will you stop your screaming! We're trying to sleep here!"

"Ron! Voldemort! VOLDEMORT!!" Gasped Harry incoherently, he didn't care if everyone else winced flinched and squawked. Neville Longbottom fell out of his bed.

Harry dashed out of the dormitory, outside in the common room the girls were out too. Hermione spoke, "We heard you scream! What happened?!"

"Everyone settle down!" Said a voice, it was Dumbledore. Everyone was silenced then he turned to Harry and asked him, "Would you tell us why you were shouting Voldemort's name?"

"Well, OF COURSE I HAD TO! IF NOT HERMIONE WOULD'VE DIED! VOLDEMORT'S BEEN USING THE IMPERIOUS CURSE ON HER, HE WAS TRYING TO SNOG HERMIONE!!"

Everyone gasped, Ron drooled everywhere, and Hermione's face was stretched above, under and sideways, shocked. Dean Thomas started to hiccup.

"Of course, he wouldn't tell me the truth" Harry finished. Dumbledore said nothing but, "Goodnight, back to your dormitories."

Everyone stared at Harry now, Hermione looked infuriated, "What did you tell the headmaster and the Gryffindors?!" snarled Hermione like a cat about to prowl it's prey.

"But, Ron said you know who was snogging you!" Said Harry quickly. Hermione whipped around to Ron who stood there dumbfounded, "I've never said anything!"

"But you that love letter…"Began Harry but Hermione was beside herself, "YOU AND YOUR STUPID NIGHTMARES!" And Hermione whacked Harry with a massive text book which sent Harry to St.Mungo's Hospital, well now you know how severe it was.


End file.
